Carnival Wave
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Sequel to Riding the Wave. Shark and Ryan enter the World Duel Carnival only to have an old rival from the past reemerge. Can they get it together and make it to the finals? Part 2 of the Ryan Oliver Saga. Updated every Saturday when I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Carnival Wave**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and the long anticipated wait is over. The next chapter of the Ryan Oliver saga. This part is where Ryan and his brother Shark enter the WDC to only find out the tournament might be dangerous. So let's get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal just the story and it's OC**

**Chapter 1: Hearts of Enemies**

**Ryan's POV**

It's been two weeks since my duel with Kite and things have pretty much returned to normal. Well, almost everything. The day after the duel Mr. Heartland announced the first World Duel Carnival Tournament or WDC for short. I was quick to register both me and my brother Shark to enter the tournament. But Shark refused to enter since he wasn't interested in duel tournaments any more but was more than willing to be my coach and cheering section for my duels. I still can't get over the fact that me and my brother were closer than ever. Last year up to a couple of weeks ago he barely even noticed me and now we're back to being best of friends. We were ready to get back home from school when suddenly we saw Yuma running out of the school as fast as the Flash.

"Where is he going in such a hurry?" I asked.

"We're going to find out, hop on!" Shark told me as I got into the passenger seat behind him on the motorcycle as we drove off to catch up to Yuma. We finally stopped him before he ran on to the road.

"Yuma, where's the fire?" I asked him.

"Well you know that World Duel Carnival that's coming up?" he asked us as we nodded.

"Well, I sort of forgot to register for it." He said as my brother and I shook our heads.

"But hey are you two entering the tournament?" he asked us.

"Ryan is but I'm not." Shark answers. "I'm going to be Ryan's coach and cheer him on from the sidelines."

"Cool." Said Yuma as Shark started up the motorbike again.

"Well we got to get going Yuma, bye." I called out to him as we rode off. As we continued heading back to our apartment I looked at Shark. "You know Shark it would've been cool if you entered the tournament. We could've tried to meet each other in the championship match again." Shark and I have tried several times before the scandal last year at the tournament to reach the finals together, but every time one of us would lose. Suddenly my brother stopped the motorbike as I looked at him. "Hey Shark, why the sudden stop?" I asked him.

"This is why." He said as showed me what he was holding what looked like a duel monsters card.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"We're going to find out." He said as he got hopped off the motorbike as I followed him to a nearby building. We then climbed up to the top of the building and when we got there, we heard an all too familiar voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't my two favorite duelists." We both turned around as we saw a boy with gold and maroon hair with a scar on his eye and a matching white coat and pants and brown boots.

"Quattro." My brother said as Quattro gave us a smirk which made me hide behind Shark. Quattro was a duelist who Shark and I dueled at the National Duel Championship a year ago. I was the first one to lose to him in the semis and the rest is history.

"Oh Ryan, you can come out of hiding." He told me in a sadistic voice.

"I don't like you, Ivy." I told him in response which made Quattro fume.

"It's Quattro you darn Mermaid Boy! How many times do I have to tell you it's Quattro!" he yelled at me.

"Really, then why does it on your profile have the letters I and V on it?" I asked him as he just growled at me.

"Get on with it Quattro, what's with the duel card?" Shark asked ignoring our little quarrel.

"I was thinking you could use it for the World Duel Carnival." Quattro said as I saw Shark smirked.

"Sorry but I'm not participating in the Carnival." Shark said.

"Of course you aren't." Quattro said to Shark. "I know you won't be participating in the Carnival after what happened last year at the finals of the National Duel Tournament. You got disqualified after spying on your opponent's deck. You do know who your opponent was don't you? The one who defeated your brother in the semi finals." He said as we both remembered.

"Yeah, so?" Shark asked Quattro.

"So there's more to your spying then just wanting to win." He said as we both gasped wondering how he found out. A few weeks after the fiery accident Rio and I were caught in Shark and I decided to enter the duel tournament and get a win for her. I remember the time I spent with my brother before his incident.

_Flashback Normal POV_

"Shark?" Ryan asked as he entered the room Shark was in.

"Hey Ryan." Shark said smiling at his brothers appearance.

"You nervous?" Ryan asked sitting next to him.

"Yes." Shark responded "I'm going up the Asia Duelist Champion and I don't even know if I'm going to win and more importantly win for Rio." Ryan just smiled and put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Don't worry Shark, I'm sure you're going to win. Just remember to go out there and have fun that's what you always told me." Ryan told him as Shark just smiled as Shark put his hand into a fist as aimed it at Ryan as he caught it.

"Thanks Ry, now hurry up and get back to your seat." Shark said as Ryan got up and walked out. As Ryan walked out the door to the room right next to Shark's opened as he saw Quattro come out as he gave Ryan a grin and walked away.

_End of Flashback Ryan's POV_

After that Shark was caught on camera looking at Quattro's deck and got disqualified and the championship went to Quattro.

"It must have been hard to come such a long way to duel for your sister to then get disqualified." Quattro said continuing to mock Shark. "Why it's almost as if my deck was left behind by accident. After all how can you not resist my inconvenience." He said as I finally put it together. Quattro left his deck behind in the same room Shark was in hoping he would look at it and get disqualified, and he did. "Ever since then you and your brother had a falling out while I have gone to win trophy after trophy and you two becoming two big losers."

"That's not true!" I said stepping out from behind my brother.

"Shark and I have become closer than you think. Yes we did have a fall out but that was only temporarily as we got back and won duel after duel together."

"If you think you're brothers a winner, then let him prove it at the Duel Carnival." Said Quattro as he pulled out a hear piece and tossing it over to my brother as he caught it. "Until then boys." He said as he walked off laughing. For the first time in my life I felt something I haven't felt before, hatred. Hatred for Quattro for what he did to my brother and for the effects it had on us.

**Normal POV**

Quattro entered his hotel room where a small child with a mask on watching multiple cartoons.

"Reginald will enter the World Duel Carnival as promised." Quattro said to the masked child.

"Excellent," the child said "everything is going as planned." He said as he began to laugh maniacally.

"But there may be a problem," Quattro said, "His brother Ryan Oliver-Kastle is also entering the World Duel Carnival as well." He said.

"Don't worry, Quattro he is part of my plan as well." He said which earned a questionable look from the maroon and golden haired boy. "All will come in good time." The child said as he continued to laugh as Quattro grinned.

"Well as long as your plan keeps Ryan in check I will have no problem putting Shark through the ringer again." He said as he began to laugh along with the child.

**Ryan's POV**

"Hey Ryan, I'm going to order a pizza, want any toppings?" Shark asked me as I walked to my room after getting home.

"Whatever." I said plainly as I walked into my room and placed my deck on my table and looked at it to get ready for the Duel Carnival tomorrow.

"Ryan, you didn't even tell Shark what toppings you want." I heard Dine's voice as I looked to see her next to me.

"So what?" I asked her "It's not like you're going to eat with us." I said as I then stopped to think what I just said and looked at her. "Sorry Dine, I didn't mean it, I'm just upset." I told her as she just smiled.

"That's okay Ryan," She said, "I know what you and you're brother are going through. But you can't let a guy like Quattro get to you like that otherwise you'll never win you're win your duels at the carnival." I smiled, I knew she was right. What ever happened in the past happened and there was nothing I could do to change it.

"Thanks Dine." I said as I quickly ran out of my and into the kitchen.

**Next Day**

Today was the day of the World Duel Carnival inside Heartland City. There was a parade going on but Shark and I ignored that as we waited for Mr. Heartland himself appear to explain the rules. As he appeared he explained that the entire City is the playfield, the preliminaries run for the next three days and who ever had five heart pieces total by day three will enter the knock out round. As the hologram disappeared Shark and I looked at each other and shook hands.

"Good luck Shark." I told him as he smiled.

"You too bro." he told me. "Just remember to meet me here at 5:00 alright?" he asked as I nodded. "Oh and one more thing, if you see Quattro don't engage him, call me first okay." He said as I nodded again as we took our spate ways waiting for our first duel.

**Next time on Carnival Wave: Ryan finds his first duel in the form of a Samurai. Can Ryan beat this Samurai? Or is he headed for an early exit out of the Tournament. Next time on Carnival Wave: Duel of the Samurai.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryan: Hi everyone! Ryan here!**

**Jason: Wait where's Diz?**

**Ryan: Sadly Diz is upset because of what's going on with the English dub of Zexal.**

**Jason: Oh, that bad huh?**

**Ryan: Yep.**

**Jason: So what are we going to do? **

**Ryan: Well luckily for me I have the script that Diz gave me for the next few chapters including this one.**

**Jason: Okay well I guess we should get started then.**

**Ryan: Right, want to do the disclaimer.**

**Jason: Okay, DisneyAnimefan94 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Chapter 2: Duel of the Samurai**

**Ryan's POV**

"Now, where to start." I said walking around Heartland City. I wanted to see who was my first opponent was in the carnival when I accidently bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." I said as I then looked up to so see a boy who looked much older than me with short golden hair and brown eyes. He was also sporting a grey jacket and a black t-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"That's alright." He told me. "No harm done." He then reached out his hand for a handshake as I took it. "My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Watanabe."

"Ryan, Ryan Oliver." I said.

"So Ryan are you in the World Duel Carnival?" Ichigo asked me as I nodded. "Then care for a duel, I'm looking for my first duel." He then pulled out his heart piece as it only had one jewel in its holder.

"Me too." I said with a grin. "Well let's get started then." I said as I set my d-pad and put on my d-visor.

"Let's Duel!" We both shouted as our duel began.

Ichigo 4000/Ryan 4000

"I'll go first, I draw!" I said as drew a card from my deck. _Since this opponent is unlike Kite, I might as well play a typical first move. _I thought to myself. "I place one card face down in defense mode." I said as a hologram of a duel monster card appeared. "Then I place two cards face down and end my turn." I said.

"My turn, I draw." Ichigo said as he drew his card. "And I'll start by activating the field spell Shien's Castle of Mist!" Suddenly the entire duel field was covered in mist as a castle then appeared behind Ichigo. The next thing I know I was in samurai armor as well as Ichigo.

"Okay what's with the samurai gear Ichigo?" I asked him as he smiled.

"This is one of the effects of many Samurai field spells now us as well as our monsters will now appear in Samurai armor." he said as he continued his turn. "Now I Summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki in attack mode!"

(Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki 200 ATK)

"Why would you play a weak monster like that?" I asked Ichigo curiously as he only smiled at me.

"So I can do this. I now activate Kageki's special ability by special summoning a Level 4 or below monster to my field and I chose this monster, Legendayr Six Samurai-Kizan!"

(Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki- 1800 ATK)

"Now since I have a Six Samurai monster with a different name, my Kageki gains 1500 attack points."

(Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki 200-1700 ATK)

"Now since I have two face up Six Samurai monsters in my control I can Special Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

(Grandmaster of the Six Samurai- 2100 ATK)

"And now that I have two or more Six Samurai monsters on my field Kizan gains 300 attack and defense points."

(Legendary Samurai Kizan- 1800-2100 ATK/ 500-800 DEF)

"Now let's see what your face down card is, Kizan attack Ryan's face down!" he shouted as his Samurai began to attack as my face down card flipped up to reveal Mermail Abyssmander. I had to think quick before my line of defense got destroyed I took a look at my hand and saw a spell card and quickly played it.

"I play the Quick-Spell card **Mermail Shield**! Now my Mermail Abyssmander's defense points are increased by 500 until the end phase."

(Mermail Abyssmander 2000-2500 DEF)

It was too late for Ichigo to call off Kizan as it was destroyed.

Ichigo 4000-3600/Ryan 4000

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." He said as Mander's defense points returned to normal.

"It's my move then, I draw!" I said drawing the next card from my deck. "And I'll summon out Mermail Abysslung in attack mode."

(Mermail Abysslung- 1200 ATK)

"Now thanks to my Mermail all water attribute monsters on my side of the field gain an additional 300 attack points."

(Mermail Abysslung 1200-1500 ATK)

(Mermail Abyssmander 2000 DEF/ 200-500 ATK)

"But I won't be using both for long as I overlay my level four Slung and level four Mander." I said as my two mermaids turned into balls of light. "With these two monsters I build the overlay unit and xyz summon Snowdust Giant!"

(Snowdust Giant- 2200 ATK)

My sisters card appeared on the field as Dine soon came out to watch the duel.

"Ryan what are you planning to do with Snowdust?" she asked me as I looked at her.

"Watch and learn Dine." I said as I continued my strategy. "I now activate Snowdust Giant's special ability, by using one overlay unit, I can place one ice counter on one of your monsters which loses 200 attack points. And I choose Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" I shouted as Snowdust Giant fired an icicle spear from its club which landed on the Grandmaster.

(Grandmaster of the Six Samurai 2100-1900 ATK)

{Snowdust Giant OLU: 2-1}

"Now Snowdust Giant, attack and destroy Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" I ordered as my Giant leapt forward but as it touched Ichigo's, samurai it was destroyed and I lost 200 of my life points.

Ichigo 3600/ Ryan 3800

"Hey what gives? Why was my giant destroyed?" I asked as Ichigo smirked.

"Why that's the effect of my Castle of Mist spell card, every time a monster attacks one of my Six Samurai monsters it loses 500 attack points. So your Giant had 1700 attack points, much less then my Grandmaster so it got destroyed." I gritted at this news.

"I end my turn." I said as Dine looked worried.

"Really Ryan, you're not going play any of your cards?" she said.

"Don't worry Dine, I have a plan." I told her as our duel continued.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Ichigo said as I got ready for anything he threw at me. "I summon The Six Samurai-Zanji in attack mode."

(The Six Samurai-Zanji 1800 ATK)

"Next I play my face down card Return of the Six Samurai which brings back Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan, however during my end phase it gets sent back to the graveyard. And since Kizan is back on the field again it gains 300 attack and defense points since I control two or more Six Samurai monsters.

(Legendary Six Samurai Kizan 1800-2100 ATK/500-800 DEF)

I started to get tense since he now controlled two level four monsters meaning he could xyz summon.

"I now overlay my two level four six samurai!" Ichigo said as Kizan and Zanji glowed as Ichigo began to perform an Xyz summon. "With these two I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Shadow of the Six Samurai- Shein!" he said as he ace Samurai monster appeared on the field.

(Shadow of the Six Samurai Shien-2500 ATK)

"Now I activate Shien's special ability, by using one overlay unit, I can target one of my Six Samurai monsters and it has 2000 attack points till the end of my turn, and I chose Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

(Grandmaster of the Six Samurai 1900-2000)

"Now Shien attack Ryan directly, Go Double Shadow Sword Strike!" Ichigo cried out as Shien lunged forward and struck me with his sword.

Ichigo 3600/Ryan 3800-1300

"Now to end this," he said as I was ready "Grandmaster attack Ryan now and end this duel." He said as his grandmaster now lunged forward.

"Ryan!" Dine yelled out as I knew it was time.

"I activate my trap Bubble Bringer, now any level 4 or higher monsters can't attack me directly." I said activating my trap card as Grandmaster stalled its attack.

"Well it's a shame then my other Samurai isn't a level four monster card." Ichigo said with a smile on his face as I forgot about Kageki who was a level 3 monster. "Now Kageki attack Ryan directly!" he said as Kageki attack hit me, but my life points stayed the same which left Ichigo in shock. "Why didn't you're life points drop to zero?" he asked as I just smiled.

"Because of this card, **Mermail Abysszero**."I said as a baby mermail was on my field. "See when my opponent attacks me I can send Abysszero from my hand to the graveyard and I take no damage this turn." I said as Ichigo smiled. "Very well, I will place this card facedown and end my turn. Now show me your strongest monster." He said as I just stood there in confusion.

"Pardon?" I asked in confusion.

"That's why I duel, I push duelist to their limit so they can summon out there strongest monsters. So now show me you're full strength." He said as I smiled knowing where this duel was going.

"Okay but you asked for it, I draw!" I said I drew my next card. "I now play **Underwater Treasure**, now I can draw until I have six cards in my hand." I said as I drew four cards from my deck. I looked at my hand then smiled. "Now I summon Mermail Abysslinde in attack mode." I said as Linde appeared on the field.

(Mermail Abysslinde 1500 ATK)

Now I play my trap card Abyss-sphere, which allows me to Special Summon one Mermail from my deck as long as it's effects are negated. And I summon Mermail Abyssmegalo!" I said as the strongest Mermail appeared on the field

(Mermail Abyssmegalo 2400 ATK)

"Now its time for a change of scenery." I said as I pulled out a card from my hand. "And I activate my field spell Lumeria, the Forgotten City!" I shouted as the mist castle disappeared and in its place was the forgotten city as well as our samurai armor on us as well as my mermails were gone. "And since we are in the forgotten city, all water monsters I control gain 200 attack and defense points.

(Mermail Abysslinde 1500-1700 ATK/1200-1500 DEF)

(Mermail Abyssmegalo 2400-2600 ATK/1900-2100 DEF)

"Now my favorite part," I said as I heard Dine giggle. "I now activate my cities effect which I can target one of my water monsters to match with another one. And I chose Megalo, now Linde level is now at level 7."

[Mermail Abysslinde Level 3-7]

"I now overlay my two level 7 mermaid monsters," I said as both my mermails began to glow "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon the king of all mermails, Mermail Abyssgaios! And thanks to the forgotten city, he gains 200 attack and defense points."

(Mermail Abyssgaios 2800-3000 ATK/1600-1800 DEF)

"Well so that's your ace monster huh?" Ichigo asked as I nodded. "Well let's make things a bit more interesting, I now activate my trap card **XYZ Rivals**! Now only Xyz monster can attack during each of our attack phases and all non xyz monsters are destroyed." Ichigo said as his Grandmaster was destroyed. "Now show me what you what you've got."

"Oh I plan to." I said as I looked down at my deck. "And I'll start off by playing the equip spell card **Mermail's Trident**. Now my Gaios gains 500 extra attack points."

(Mermail Abyssgaios 3000-3500 ATK)

"Now Gaios attack Shien!" I said "Go double trident strike!" The double trident attack hit Shien directly as Ichigo's life points dropped.

Ichigo 3600-2600/Ryan 1300

"Now I activate my equip spells effect, by removing it from Gaios and sending it to the graveyard, the monster that it was attached to can attack again."

(Mermail Abyssgaios 3500-3000 ATK)

Gaios's trident began to glow as Ichigo gritted knowing it was all over. "Go Final Wave!" I sad as Gaios attacked Ichigo and his lifepoints dropped to zero.

Ichigo 2600-0/Ryan 1300

Winner: Ryan

As the authentic reality duel link disappeared I walked over to help Ichigo up after he got hit by the blast Gaios sent him.

"Sorry, I kind of went overboard there at the end." I said as Ichog smiled.

"Are you kidding? That was great duel!" Ichigo said as I sighed in relief. "I've been looking for a good duelist for a while now. Oh and one more thing." He said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a red gem. "I belief you won a heart piece from me." He said as he handed his heart piece to me.

"Alright!" I exclaimed in happiness as I put it in my heart piece holder. "But what about you?" I asked him knowing I gave him an early exit out of the tournament. "Don't worry about me Ryan, I have several other friends in the tournament that I'll go root for and enjoy the rest of the matches." He said as I smailed and shook his hand.

"Good luck, Ryan." He said as I smiled.

"Thanks Ichigo." I said as we both went our separate ways.

"Alright, my first hear piece!" I said as Dine giggled.

"And just three more to go and you're in the finals." She said.

"Yeah." I said in agreement. _And three more to duel my brother and hopefully Quattro._

**Normal POV**

Little did Ryan know that his duel was being watched by his brother as he just smiled.

"Good job Ryan." He said as he walked off to find himself a duel.

**Custom Cards**

**Mermail Shield **

**Type: Spell Card**

**Effect: Increase one Mermail's defense points by 500**

**Mermail Abysszero**

**Attribute: Water **

**LV. 1**

**0 ATK/0 DEF**

**Effect: You can send this card from your hand to your grave yard to decrease the damage you receive to zero. **

**Jason: Wow you really gave it to him Ry.**

**Ryan: I sure did! Now on to the next opponent. I wonder who it's going to be.**

**Jason: Well let's check out the preview.**

**Next time on Carnival Wave: Ryan befriends a boy his age with cybernetic enhancements. The boy has a really powerfull deck full of legendary cyber monsters and has already won three duels! Can Ryan and his Mermails defeat his new friend? Next time on Canival Wave: Man and Machine.**

**Ryan: For DisneyAnimefan94, This is Ryan Olvier-Kastle…**

**Jason: And Jason Ramon…**

**Ryan: And we'll see you all next time. **


End file.
